Dreams
by Dreamweaver67
Summary: Jack's found the perfect ring; now to find the perfect time to propose. Will a diplomatic mission provide it or will an alien device separate Jack and Sam for good? All the usual disclaimers apply. Rated T for implied grown up behavior.


His secretary had learned that the only files he ever read completely were the ones with the SGC stamp. Invariably she put those on the top of his stack. Maybe she hoped that he would be fooled into reading the entire pile. She had tried putting them at the bottom and in the middle, but he just rooted through until he found them and left the others in a muddled heap. She finally gave up and put the SGC files on top. If there were reports from SG-1, she made sure those were the first ones he saw.

Not that there was much in SG-1's reports of which he wasn't already aware. She wasn't sure how he knew, but when he asked for the report on the Isanen translator, she was glad she had made sure it was on the top of the stack. If he wanted to know what SG-9 was up to, he asked for SG-9's reports. If he wanted reports from SG-1, he unfailingly asked for the report by whatever race, device or event was significant in the mission. She knew that he had once commanded SG-1, but his knowledge of their current missions was extensive. She figured he must keep in close touch with his old team. She had no idea how close. She just knew that he wanted SG-1's reports as soon as they were delivered to his office.

Sam had called him the night before. On his office phone, so he knew they had found something interesting on their latest mission.

"Sir, these translators are amazing. We've never seen anything like this. Daniel thinks it might be based on Ancient technology, but we don't know for sure." Enthusiasm was evident in her voice. "We're not sure how it works. It may analyze and translate speech patterns or sound or brain waves."

"Cool."

"Yes, sir. We're running tests on it right now."

"They gave us one? What do they want in return?"

"Food, sir."

"Food?"

"Yes, sir. Apparently the Isanen are a very – scholarly race. They value intelligence and education above all else. They trade for all their food supplies so that they can devote all their time to learning and experimentation."

"Sounds like your kind of people, Carter."

"Sir," Sam chided gently.

"Sorry," he replied, but he wasn't and he knew that she knew that he wasn't. He could picture her rueful smile as she shook her head and continued.

"Anyway, the Isanen are willing to trade technology for food. Wheat, corn, beans, mostly. They seem to be primarily vegetarian."

"What's the catch?"

"I don't know."

"There's got to be a catch," Jack insisted.

"I agree. I just don't know what it is."

"Well, keep me posted. How's Mitchell working out?"

"He seems to be settling in."

"Good. How late are you working tonight?"

"Daniel, Teal'c and I are going to O'Malley's for dinner, so not too late."

"What, no Mitchell?"

"We asked him, but I don't know if he'll show up. I'll let you know."

Jack could hear her computer or some other diagnostic machine beep softly at her in the background, so he ended the call. He knew she wanted to play with her newest doohickey, which he found intriguing as well. A device that translated spoken language pretty much on the spot would be a huge asset to any off world team. He made a mental note to call Sam later than usual that evening, put SG-1's mission report in the pile of things he wanted to follow up and moved on to the next file his ever-efficient secretary had left for him.

A few days later, Sam called him again on his office phone.

"Daniel translated the inscriptions on the case of the Isanen translator. We've theorized that Merlin was an Ancient, but it appears that he wasn't the only Ancient who was researching and creating technology and giving it to unascended people. The inscriptions seem to indicate that the translator was made by Brigid, a Celtic queen who, among other things, is associated with knowledge."

"And who later became known as St. Brigid," Jack mused.

"Yes, sir. I'm not even going to ask how or why you knew that."

"Helllloooo, Carter. The name - O'Neill. Sound a little oh, Celtic to you?"

Sam chuckled. "Now that you mention it, yes. I like it."

"Yeah?" He wondered if she liked it enough to make it her own. He was determined to ask, but not now, over the phone, two thousand miles away. It had to be perfect. Trouble was, he hadn't figured out just how to make it perfect. Lost in that thought, he missed what Sam was saying.

"Whoa, Carter. Start over. I missed that last part. What about the Isuzus?"

"The Isanens want a meeting, sir. They have concerns that the Ori will try to enslave them. They want an alliance with us."

"Exchange of technology? Our defense for their translators?"

"Yes, sir." Sam could hear him rustling papers in the background as he plowed through the ever-present paperwork on his desk, multitasking. She wondered why he insisted on maintaining the façade of stupidity when he so obviously was not. Conversations like this one only added to her conviction that Jack's mind was as quick as her own.

"How'd they know about the Ori? Has a Prior been there?"

"Not that we can tell. They've heard plenty of rumors from some other worlds that they have treaties with, though. None of them has been approached, either, to the best of our knowledge, but the Isanen are scared. Hearing about our experiences hasn't made them feel any more secure."

"You mean with all this reputed brain power and research, they never thought of defending their own planet? Very illogical, Carter."

"They're not Vulcans, sir. You're right, though. Defense just isn't very high on their priority list. They seem to be more interested in philosophy, literature, theoretical science and mathematics."

"Theoretical? Not practical? What good's a damn theory if the Ori show up?'

"Agreed. The Isanens just never thought the Ori or anyone like them would ever show up. It's actually kind of amazing the Goa'uld never found them, although their Stargate was buried under the edge of a glacier until a couple hundred years ago."

"Damn pacifists. Now they want us to bail them out," Jack muttered. "Okay, they want to meet. Where, when, who's handling it?"

"Well, sir, they want you." Carter held her breath. Jack was irritated – stupidity from anyone, even a whole race he didn't even know, had that effect on him almost immediately. She wasn't quite sure how he would react.

"Me? They don't even know me. What have you been telling them?" Jack allowed himself a small smile as he teased her. He knew he could react with irritation as he had a minute ago, but he so loved keeping her a little off balance. She could read him like a book in person and almost as well over the phone. He could hear her smile in her reply.

"I haven't told them anything. Daniel might have happened to mention that you've kicked serious Goa'uld butt over the last few years and that the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet is one of your buddies and that you can even keep the Tok'ra and Jaffa in one settlement for months without them killing each other, but I didn't say one word."

"Daniel, huh? Bet you helped. Next thing I know, you'll be blaming Teal'c." He signed off on the last file and pushed it to one side. That big empty spot in the center of his desk sure looked nice, but he knew it wouldn't last longer than fifteen minutes. That didn't stop him from a celebratory "Yes!"

"Sir?" Sam questioned.

"Sorry. I just finished all my paperwork and was enjoying the moment, short as it may be. You were busy blaming Daniel for all the wonderful things you told the Icymen about me."

"No, it really was Daniel." Sam was grinning, enjoying their camaraderie. They usually saved the lighthearted moments for their private conversations each evening.

"Have they even heard of the Asgard? Or the Tok'ra? Or the Jaffa?"

"Actually, they have. They've been trying to contact the Asgard for several months in fact, since they first heard about the Ori. The Isanen Diplomatic Service Minister, Medov, has requested that you bring Thor along to the meeting they want to set up."

"Bring him along? Carter, I hardly need to tell you that Thor is not someone I can just stick in a pocket and bring along. Not that I've agreed to any meeting." Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. These Isanen were giving him a headache and he hadn't even met any of them yet.

"I know. They've made a formal request through diplomatic channels. General Landry has sent a message to Thor. We're still waiting to hear from him. The Isanen would like a meeting at the Alpha Site within a month at the outside. Medov has full diplomatic powers from his government. You would have the same. It should be relatively straightforward – food and defense technology for translators and the means to build them ourselves."

"You ever figure out how those things work?"

"Not for sure. Dr. Lam and I are pretty sure that it uses a combination of brain waves and a seriously fast processor to analyze speech patterns and extrapolate meanings. We haven't been able to get it to work reliably though."

"But you got it to work."

"Once. With Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel was speaking German, Teal'c a Goa'uld dialect. Dr. Lam and I could hear them both, but we heard them speak English. Daniel heard German and Teal'c Goa'uld. We just can't duplicate the results." Sam sighed in frustration. They had put hours into trying to make the circular disk work at all and then finally, late one evening, it did. They just couldn't get it to work a second time. There had to be a reason it worked once and wouldn't again, but so far none of them had found it. She didn't even have a good theory.

"What do you think, Carter?"

"I think that it will work, but if we can get the Isanen to provide more information, schematics, materials, it would cut down on the time we would need to adapt it to our needs and get it to the off world teams faster. This could make a huge difference in any first contact situation, not to mention any relations with cultures we currently know. And then there's the benefits for intelligence gathering."

"Right. Okay, I'm in. As long as the President gives the thumbs up. And as long as SG-1 comes along. That way, when the Isanen realize that I'm not all that great, Daniel will be handy to explain it all to them again."

Sam turned the small disk over in her hand. Slightly smaller than her palm, the rounded metallic surface gleamed dully in the florescent lighting of her lab. The intricate cravings on the case reflected the glow from her monitor. The metal alloy, similar to titanium, weighed just a few ounces, was easy to carry and conceal and would not work no matter what she tried. Shaking her head, she turned to the analysis on her computer. Maybe another look at the energy readings would shed some light on the problem.

"That the translator?" asked a familiar deep voice from the doorway.

Sam spun to face him, the analysis forgotten. "Yes, sir."

He ambled to her side, caressing her hand as he took the disk from her and squinted at it skeptically. He glanced down into her blue eyes. "Hi, Sam," he said softly.

"Hi, Jack," she replied, restraining the urge to throw her arms around him, press her lips to his. There were surveillance cameras in her lab and in the hall. While that wouldn't be breaking the regs, thanks to Hammond, they were committed to maintaining discretion while on duty.

"Any ideas?" he asked, his deep brown eyes telling her that he wanted to hold her just as badly, promising that later he would. She returned his look, eyes shining, telling him without words how happy she was to see him.

"No," she replied, then suddenly thought of something. "Sir, say something in Ancient."

"Sorry, Thor took all that out again, remember?"

"Yes, but Daniel spent three months teaching you and Teal'c Ancient during those time loops a few years ago. Thor didn't take that. It was something you learned, not something that was downloaded into you by that machine."

"Didn't think anyone realized that."

"Why do you try to hide it, sir? I mean, what benefit is there to hiding your intelligence?"

"Hiding. Easier than thinking. Thinking can get you into trouble. Takes you places you don't want to go. What do you want me to say?"

Sam looked at him steadily, saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment, allowing her this glimpse of the man he had been before he met her, before Daniel and the Stargate had given him back his self respect, before he learned to live with himself. She touched his arm gently, understanding, then dropped her hand to the table, mindful of the watching cameras.

"What do you want me to say?" he repeated patiently.

"Anything."

Jack tilted his head slightly, said something in a language she recognized as Ancient, but she didn't understand. She shook her head at him, glancing at the translator in his hand. She held out her hand; he obediently slid the metallic disk onto her palm and repeated his statement. She shook her head again, frustration clear on her face.

"Thought the Ancient gene might do the trick, huh?"

"Yes, sir. It still wouldn't explain why it worked with Daniel, Teal'c and me, since none of us have it."

"Dr. Lam?"

Sam shook her head, turning to the computer's analysis again. Jack leaned against her worktable, hands shoved carelessly in his pockets, watching her as she worked. He hadn't realized how much he had missed just hanging out in her lab, listening to her mutter to herself over her computer, watching her scroll through brightly colored graphics, just being the scientist that she was at heart.

Oddly, Sam found herself better able to focus on her analysis with Jack watching. They had spent eight long years as CO and subordinate, teammates, friends. In no way did she want to go back, but there was a certain reassurance in the old habit. She was madly in love with Jack, completely happy with their romantic relationship, but underneath it all was a strong foundation of friendship. Not only was Jack the love of her life, he was her best friend. She snuck a glance at her watch, mentally figuring how quickly she could sign out for the day and go home. With Jack.

Jack's mouth tilted up. He had caught her checking her watch.

"Way ahead of you, Carter. It'll be at least two hours before you can sign out. I checked the duty roster on my way here."

She smiled at him, the lit up from the inside Carter smile that made his heart stop, then start beating faster. "I got here early today."

"Want to catch an early dinner then?" Little flames danced in his deep brown eyes, mingled laughter and anticipation.

"Love to."

"Jack!" Daniel stopped in the doorway. "I didn't know you were here. Didn't expect you for a couple of days yet."

"Took a couple of days leave. Figured I'd hang out with you guys some, see how the SGC is holding up."

"Excellent!" Daniel looked at Sam, knowing with whom Jack really wanted to spend time. "Hey, Sam! Jack's got the Ancient gene; maybe the translator would work for him."

"Already tried it. Nothing," she responded. "Not even the slightest change in energy output, input or any of the readings. There's got to be a way to make it work. I've got to be missing something."

"Hey," Cameron greeted them as he walked in. "How's it going?"

Jack straightened to his full height as the Colonel caught sight of him. "General O'Neill. Good to see you, sir."

"You, too, Colonel." Jack extended his hand, shook Cameron's with a firm grip. "Call me Jack. Hear you're treating my team well."

"Glad they think so. SG-1's an incredible experience. But I don't need to tell you that."

"Indeed you do not, Colonel Mitchell. O'Neill, I am pleased to see you."

"T!" Jack grasped Teal'c's arm in the traditional Jaffa greeting, smiles creasing both their faces. "Well, well, the gang's all here. This calls for cake. Shut down that thing, Carter."

Sam surveyed the circle of faces around her, resting for a second longer on Jack's. With a smile of her own, she shut down the computer and joined the four men as they headed for the commissary.

Reluctant to break up the impromptu reunion, Jack invited Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron to O'Malley's for dinner. He had glanced quickly at Sam as he issued the invitation, getting a small nod in agreement. Sam was enjoying having all the people she was closest to in one place, laughing and talking as if they had never been apart. Jack and Cameron seemed to develop an instant friendship.

As they took the elevator to the surface, Jack carrying his overnight bag, Sam glanced curiously at him.

"Haven't you been home, sir?" she asked.

"Nope. Landry had a car meet me at the airport and I came straight here." Jack gave her a quick grin. He had been so anxious to see her that he hadn't even considered stopping at his house first.

"Guess I'll have to give you a ride to O'Malley's then, sir," she teased, touched that he had come straight to her.

"Well, Carter, it is a long walk. Besides, I'll buy you dinner. You can buy the beer."

"Deal," she agreed as she signed out at the guardhouse, noticing that the other members of SG-1 had already left. Her car was parked under a row of trees not too far away. He loaded his bag into her trunk and she pulled off the base and onto the highway. As she approached a turnaround, he indicated that she should pull off. Unquestioning she stopped the car and turned to him.

Jack reached across the car, turned off the ignition. "Let's take a walk," he suggested, pocketing her keys.

They took a narrow path away from the highway, out of sight of anyone passing on the road. As soon as the trees hid them, Jack gathered her to him, relishing the feel of her body pressed to his. "I've missed you," he murmured into her hair.

"I've missed you, too." Sam ran her hands over his shoulders, brushed them through his short hair. Jack pressed small kisses up the length of her neck, finally reaching her mouth. Sam responded eagerly, hungry for the taste of him. Her hands moved over him, the freedom to touch him one of her greatest joys. Jack cupped her face in his hands and deepened their kiss.

Lack of oxygen finally forced Jack to break the kiss. He held her close until their breathing steadied.

"We should get to O'Malley's," he told her. "I'm almost sorry I invited the guys along. I can't wait to get home, be alone with you."

"I know how you feel. Still, it's nice to have all four of us together again. Daniel and Teal'c have missed you too. And you've missed them. It's almost like a welcome back party for you. It'll be fun. Besides, I'm hungry." Arms around each other, they made their way back to her car.

"Whoa," Cameron said, noticing Jack and Sam walk into O'Malley's, Jack's arm wrapped casually around Sam's shoulders. Daniel glanced up and waved his friends to their table. Jack raised his free hand in reply and the pair made their way across the restaurant, stopping at the bar to pick up beers.

"Aren't there regulations against fraternizing?" Cameron asked.

"General Hammond waived those regulations for O'Neill and Colonel Carter," replied Teal'c.

"They've only been involved for the last few months," Daniel assured him. "Believe me, they danced around each other for years before Hammond waived those regs, didn't they, Teal'c?"

"Indeed. I am most happy that they have come to an understanding."

"And why didn't I know?" Cameron asked.

"No need," replied Sam, coming up behind him with Jack. "It doesn't really concern anyone except us."

"Right. No problem here." Cameron raised his hands in surrender. He had read Sam's file and knew her proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. Most of which he figured she had learned from O'Neill. He really didn't want to find out the hard way how much she was restraining herself during their practice sparring sessions.

It was like one of their old team nights. Cameron fit in nicely with the original four members of SG-1. Sam could almost see the bonds between the five tightening. It would take more than one night out, but as Teal'c had once told her, they were stronger together than apart. He had meant Jack and her, but it applied to SG-1 too. For the first time, Sam didn't doubt her decision to leave Area 51 and rejoin the SGC. She glanced at Jack, giving him an unreserved smile that lit her eyes with the brilliant glow he loved so much.

Cameron saw the smile pass between Sam and Jack. The deep feelings of each for the other were evident. He took a swig of his beer, thinking what a lucky man Jack was. Teal'c caught his eye and nodded, a slight smile on his usually impassive face. Yeah, Cameron thought, SG-1 was the most incredible experience he could imagine. In so many ways.

They lingered for a while over dinner, but finally Jack asked for the check.  
"You guys can stay as late as you want, but my day started in Washington about two hours before yours. Jet lag sucks, you know. Must be gettin' old."

Sam unlocked the door to Jack's house as he retrieved his bag from the trunk of her car. Flipping lights on as she entered, she made her way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before following Jack to the bedroom.

"Want some help unpacking?" she asked leaning against the doorframe.

"The hell with unpacking." he replied, reaching her in two steps. He pulled her to him, his lips claiming hers.

"I love you," Sam whispered later as she snuggled against Jack in their bed, eyes drifting shut.

"I love you, too," he replied, tilting his body into hers. He thought briefly of the ring resting in his bag. Not tonight, when they were both tired. It had to be perfect, the perfect time, the perfect words. Soon, he told himself as he closed his eyes. Very soon.

Sam started awake. It was still dark outside and she couldn't figure out what had woken her. Then she became aware of Jack thrashing next to her. He appeared to be fighting someone or something, muttered incoherently as he tossed violently in the bed.

"Jack, wake up!" Sam shook him, trying to dodge his flailing hands. She could feel him shaking as he fought his dream. "Jack! Jack, come on, wake up! It's okay; you're okay. Wake up, Jack. You're all right; I'm here. Wake up, Jack!"

Suddenly Jack went still, his eyes opening and scanning his dark surroundings, finally landing on her face. "Sam?"

"I'm here, Jack. It was just a dream." She brushed a tender hand against his cheek.

"Not a dream, a nightmare. Oh, Sam." He pulled her hard against him and she could feel him still trembling. They lay quietly for several minutes. Sam could feel his heart pounding under her ear. Gradually it slowed as he calmed, reassured by her presence next to him.

"Want to talk about it?" Sam finally asked.

Jack shook his head, but answered anyway. "I thought I was back in Iraq, in that damned POW camp. Hell, it was so real and I was fighting, trying to stop them, stop…"

Sam tightened her arms around him. "Oh, Jack…" He had told her once, years ago, of his four months as a POW, trying to believe that rescue would come, trying to protect the people around him even then, trying to make a difference, to save just one life, trying to survive.

"I haven't thought about that, let alone dreamed about it for years. I'm glad you're here, Sam."

"Me, too." Sam pressed a kiss lightly to his chest, just above his heart. She held him in the dark until he had fallen asleep again. Only then did she let herself relax and sleep as well.

"We've got to be missing something!" Sam pushed away from her computer in frustration, pacing around her lab. "What haven't we tried?"

"We've duplicated the original successful test exactly, right down to the location and the words we used when the device translated before. Plus we've also tried every possible combination, including Jack and his Ancient gene," Daniel told them. "I don't think we're missing anything. So what else could make a difference?"

"I don't know!" Sam smacked the table with her hand. She closed her eyes and bent her head. Jack and Cameron, who had been banished to an observation room since they had not been present for the original successful test, entered the lab at just that moment. Jack crossed to Sam, dropping his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, relax a minute. You'll figure it out; you always do." He gave her an encouraging squeeze before dropping his hand with a quick glance at the security camera.

"No change at all?" Cameron asked Daniel and Teal'c.

"None, Colonel Mitchell. It is most puzzling."

"Let's call it a day. It's almost 20:00 and we've been working on this for the last few hours. Tomorrow we can all come at it with clearer heads," Cameron suggested.

"That's probably a good idea," Daniel agreed. "Besides, I don't think Jack planned on spending his entire leave in the SGC."

Sam had gone back to scrolling through the readings of the translator while they talked. Jack was a little concerned that he might have to bodily remove her from the lab, but at Daniel's statement, she sent him a small smile and saved the results of the day's work. Teal'c had already begun packing up the translator itself. In just a few minutes, they had all the equipment secured for the night and were headed for the locker rooms.

"How did everyone end up here?" Jack asked Sam an hour later as he retrieved beers from his refrigerator for Daniel and Cameron. Sam grabbed a bottle of water for Teal'c as she replied.

"I'm not exactly sure. You were the ones in the male shower room. I think it had something to do with the movie that you're supposed to be watching."

"Jack, you're missing the good part," called Cameron from the other room.

"What movie is it again?" Jack muttered to Sam. She chuckled in reply.

Jack was perfectly willing to admit to anyone that he had missed Daniel and Teal'c almost as much as he had missed Sam and that he liked Cameron Mitchell the man as well as Cameron Mitchell the officer. He was just anxious to have Sam to himself, give her the ring even now in a drawer in the bedroom. Still, pretending to watch the movie gave him a great opportunity to try to figure out just how to give it to her. He had considered proposing in the Gateroom, in her lab, on his deck, over a romantic dinner in some fancy restaurant. None of them seemed right. He was determined not to ask until they were in the perfect setting, until he knew exactly what to say. Although he sat in front of the TV, he missed the movie while his mind raced, trying to come up with the perfect proposal.

Jack turned to Sam as the door closed behind their three teammates. "Cameron's a good man. I knew he was on paper, or he never would have been assigned to SG-1. Just glad he's a good guy in person too."

"SG-1's not the same without you, but Cameron's a good fit. The team dynamics are different but we're all adjusting," Sam replied, stretching. "I want a hot bubble bath. Are you okay cleaning up by yourself?"

"I think I can handle the pizza boxes and a few beer bottles. I mean, it's not exactly Thor's Hammer, but I'll try to manage."

The only reply Jack got was the sound of running water. Which immediately led to images of Sam in his bathtub. To distract himself, Jack cleaned up the living room, made sure the house was locked for the night, lights out except in his bedroom. He shaved in the second bathroom, knowing how long Sam could take in a hot bubble bath. He had no idea what the attraction of bubbles and hot water was to women, but he knew better than to ask or to expect that he'd see Sam inside of thirty minutes. There was no such thing as a short bubble bath.

Jack was in bed with a stack of files from the SGC when Sam emerged from the bathroom. She stood silhouetted in the door for a moment before moving into the room.

"Is that work?" she asked, incredulous.

"Intel on the Isanen. We leave the day after tomorrow. I should probably know something about them." Not that he had been reading them, knowing she was just behind the door, soaking in hot water and bubbles.

"Not tonight," she said, taking the files from him and stacking them on the dresser.

"I was hoping reading them would help me sleep. I know it's late but I'm not tired." Jack eyed her appreciatively. The silky midnight blue nightgown she wore left most of her long legs bare and the v-neck dipped intriguingly.

"I might be able to find something else that will help you sleep. Besides, you know that you can just ask Daniel or me if you need to know anything." Sam slid into the bed, snuggling up next to Jack.

"And you're the one who thinks I'm hiding my intelligence." Jack ran his hands appreciatively over her smooth skin. With each breath, he drew in the fragrance of her, sunshine and flowers and Sam.

"You always have. Except from us, of course."

"I can't hide much from you, can I?" he murmured as he captured her lips with his. Her response was immediate and passionate.

"Love you, Sam," he told her, one hand brushing her cheek as he pushed stray hairs out of her face.

"I love you, too," she replied, moving to curl at his side. Wrapped in each other's arms, they slept.

Jack woke to a sunny room. He felt a weight lift; he had been somewhat concerned that he would have another nightmare. Instead he woke to Colorado sunshine landing on the blonde head of the woman curled next to him, spoon fashion, one bare leg resting on top of his.

He lifted his head enough to peer at the alarm clock. It was earlier than he expected, not so early that he wanted to go back to sleep, however. In fact, tenderly regarding the woman in his arms, sleep quickly became one of the last things Jack wanted to do. He bent his head to kiss her hair. She murmured sleepily, snuggling her body closer to his. Jack ran a hand gently over her arm and shoulder, down her hip and leg and back to her shoulder. The only response he got was more snuggling, but Jack felt that she was close to waking up.

Sam snuggled closer to Jack, contentment surrounding her. For the first time, she opened her eyes to the morning sun. "I love it when you wake me up."

"I so love waking you up," he replied with a smile.

Sam sighed happily. "Are we late for work yet?"

Jack lifted his head to look at the clock. "Nope. We have exactly five minutes until the alarm goes off."

Jack stood with SG-1 at the bottom of the ramp. The Stargate loomed in front of them, the event horizon shimmering serenely. It felt right to be here again. He hadn't realized how much he had missed going through the 'Gate, other worlds, other peoples, never knowing exactly what they would find.

"Good luck, General O'Neill, SG-1," Landry's voice boomed over the intercom. Jack waved to Landry and Walter and started up the ramp, Sam in step beside him, Cameron, Teal'c and Daniel in front of them.

"General O'Neill," saluted Colonel Riley as Jack emerged from the Stargate at the Alpha Site.

"Colonel," replied Jack. "What have we got?"

"The Isanen will arrive tomorrow, about 16:00. There will be a small reception tomorrow evening. Negotiations are scheduled to begin at 09:00 the following day. We have a wing set up for you and SG-1 and another one for the Isanen. The Alpha Site SFs will provide security for them. There are a couple of SFs assigned to the entrance of your wing as well, but SG-1 will be your main security force. This way, please." Colonel Riley guided them out of the Gateroom and led them through the complex.

The wing to which Colonel Riley led them consisted of five officer's quarters, a large research lab and a common room, all arranged in a circular fashion. By mutual consent, Jack was given the center quarters, flanked by Sam on one side, Daniel on the other. Cameron and Teal'c took the end quarters, deemed the best defensive positions by a satisfied Teal'c. With the lab and common room closest to the rest of the base, Jack's room was furthest from any potential threat and while Teal'c wasn't particularly concerned about any problems, he would take every precaution possible to keep his friends safe.

16:00 the next day found them in the Gateroom awaiting the arrival of the Isanen. Jack rolled his shoulders, trying to find a way to feel more comfortable in his dress uniform, while appreciatively eyeing Sam who appeared perfectly at ease in hers. Jack was reminded of the first time they met, in the SGC's briefing room. Watching her talking to Cameron, he felt the now familiar tug of attraction that had so surprised him then. She looked at him and smiled just as the sergeant at the control screen announced an incoming wormhole.

The Isanen representative emerged from the 'Gate, followed by a group of three men who were obviously supposed to provide security. Cameron and Teal'c exchanged an incredulous look. The men arrayed themselves protectively around the diplomat, bearing small weapons that looked like two shot derringers. The weapons were equipped with an assortment of what appeared to be laser sights and illumination devices, all of which were larger than the weapons themselves. Even Daniel was taken aback by the odd combination. All four Isanen were clad in shades of green, with Medov in a bright lime tunic and the security force in hunter. The tiny weapons bristling with accessories seemed very much out of place.

Jack betrayed no sign of his thoughts (Do they really think those will stop anyone? Do they even know how to use them?). He moved easily to the bottom of the ramp. Sam stepped forward and introduced the Isanen diplomat.

"General Jack O'Neill, this is Medov, Diplomatic Service Minister of the Isanen. Medov, General Jack O'Neill of the US Air Force."

Medov extended his hand to shake Jack's. "General O'Neill, I have heard a lot about you. Your career seems to have been quite impressive. Dr. Jackson was most eloquent."

"Thank you, but don't believe everything you hear." Jack refrained from looking at Sam, sure that if he did, he would catch her smirking.

Medov appeared puzzled; then his face cleared. "Ah, modesty. I understand. These men are my security force. Teno Bay is Diplomatic Underminister; Jalen Tosto is Security Minister and Dell Shirav is Security Underminister." Each man nodded as he was introduced.

Jack nodded at each in return. "I think you already know SG-1. This is Colonel Riley, commander of this facility. I'll let him tell you about the arrangements he has made for you and your team."

"Has Thor not yet arrived?" Tosto asked.

"We have sent a message to Thor asking him to attend but we had not received a response when we left Earth," replied Sam. "I am sure that he will be here if at all possible."

"I was under the impression that Thor would accompany O'Neill. Have we been lured here under false pretenses?" Tosto's voice rose in irritation.

Daniel stepped forward. "No, of course not. We just haven't been able to get in touch with Thor. As Colonel Carter said, if he can be here, I'm sure that he will."

"Yes, he's a very busy – person," Jack added. "His people are rebuilding their entire planet. He's got a lot going on."

"Tosto, please," Medov sighed. "These people are not our enemies. Please calm down."

"Medov, if I am to be in charge of Security, some caution is necessary."

"Caution, yes. Colonel Riley, if we could be shown to our quarters…."

"Of course, Medov. This way." Riley led the Isanen delegation out of the Gateroom accompanied by four SFs.

Jack waited until the Isanen were out of earshot before turning to SG-1. "When Sam said defense wasn't very high on their priority list, she wasn't kidding. Do you think those weapons even work?"

Cameron shook his head. "Even if they do, I bet none of those men have ever fired one. This treaty had better work out. Those folks are sitting ducks for the first power hungry bad guy that comes along."

"Their other technology is impressive though. They were all using those translators. Even if we get nothing else out of this, those will be worth it. Think how much easier our job will be with them," Daniel pointed out.

"We've got some time before the reception. I'd like to try a brief experiment," Sam told them. "What if the presence of the additional translators somehow makes the one we have work? Like a proximity boost."

"The additional energy being put out by the other Isanen translators on base could somehow affect ours?" Jack asked, ignoring Daniel's surprised look. "Worth a try."

A little while later, they were all ready to disagree. The translator was showing increased energy output that Sam believed was due to the other devices on the base, but they still had not succeeded in getting the translator to actually translate. Teal'c finally halted their experimentation by pointing out that it was time for the reception. And that they would be late if they didn't leave. Now.

"Why is it," Jack asked, "that the more boring the party, the longer it lasts?"

"The very tediousness interferes with our perception of time. One minute stretches into five simply because we are acutely aware of its passage. When we are occupied, either mentally or physically, five minutes becomes one. Boredom produces the opposite effect. So does dread, pain, sometimes fear. Any number of emotions can affect how we experience time," Sam replied with a grin, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"I love it when you talk technobabble," Jack told her, laughing. They were back in the common room of their wing, the two SFs impassively standing guard outside the door. Jack, still in his dress uniform but with the jacket unfastened, lounged on the couch, Sam beside him with her legs tucked comfortably under her. "Although I think that's just a fancy way of saying it's all in my head. The only way I experienced time tonight was excruciatingly slowly. The Isanen may be very advanced in technology, but they're crappy at parties. Anyone learn anything useful?"

"Tosto was appointed Security Minister very recently. Until SG-1 visited the Isanen, there was no planetary security. They were talking about creating a Security Ministry, but it was still being debated in the Council when we were there. Evidently our information about the Ori and the likelihood of encountering them scared them enough to actually do something," Cameron told them.

"Teno Bay told me that Tosto was chosen Minister was because he was the researcher most likely to discount any theory that was under debate. He was widely acknowledged as the most suspicious of the Isanen. That seemed to have qualified him to head the Security Ministry," Daniel added.

"Is Shirav the next most suspicious?" Sam asked.

"He appears to be now even more suspicious than Jalen Tosto," Teal'c answered. "Jalen Tosto designed their weapons and Dell Shirav is now suspicious of him as well."

"Do those things even work?" Jack asked with a derisive snort.

"I do not know. They appear to be unbalanced and overburdened with other things. I believe they would, therefore, be extremely difficult to use with any accuracy."

"Let's hope they don't use them then. We could lose people by sheer accident."

Jack settled into bed a short while later. The bed felt familiar, just like the one in his old quarters in the SGC, but he missed having Sam beside him. Even though he spent most of his time in Washington while she was in Colorado Springs, it always took him several days to adjust to sleeping alone. When he was in Colorado, he instantly adapted to having her next to him. "Get a grip," he told himself. "She's right next door."

He fell asleep quickly. Sometime in the night, his dreams slid into nightmare. He stood on Kelowan, powerless to stop Daniel from leaping through the glass wall into a fatal dose of radiation. The sarcophagus opened above him, allowing Ba'al to continue his sadistic torture. Sam handed him a small black ring box. Maybourne stalked him on a distant planet, injured with no rescue in sight. He landed alone in Iraq, behind enemy lines, broken ankle, knowing there was no rescue, that he had to make it out alone. He pointed a zat at Sam for the second time, forced by the entity possessing her to choose between her life and the lives of everyone in the SGC. He heard the hiss of life support machines, the only thing keeping Sam alive, Jack unable to make the final decision to let her go. Daniel was gone with the destruction of a Replicator ship. He took one final look at Sam as he stepped into an Ancient cryogenic cylinder, certain he will never see her again. He and Teal'c were stranded in space, a hidden tractor beam pulling them away from Earth. Sam was lost on the Prometheus. He heard Sarah ask him to leave, ask for a divorce. A single shot echoed from the second story of their house.

Jack started awake. He fumbled for the switch of the bedside lamp, dropping his head in his hands, shaking. His mind was still reeling with images. Jack took a deep breath, then another, trying to calm himself. He could still hear that fateful shot. If he closed his eyes, he saw Sam lifeless in the SGC infirmary. Cursing himself for weakness, he threw off the covers and began pacing the room. Trying to throw off the horrible helpless feeling and lingering images, he automatically started his daily workout routine – pushups – Charlie – sit ups – Sam – more pushups, more sit ups, Daniel, Teal'c, Sarah, Charlie, Sam. Breathing hard, he finally dropped onto the bed. No matter what he did, those disturbing images still floated behind his eyes. With a glance at the clock, he debated calling Sam. Four am was pretty early, but he just wanted to hear her voice, reassure himself that she was really fine, sleeping safely in the room next to his. Before he could change his mind, he dialed her extension.

"Sam," he said hoarsely. "Sorry to wake you."

"Jack," she responded sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"I just needed to hear your voice."

Sam was instantly awake. There was a vulnerability in Jack's voice that she had never heard. She knew he was a man of deep feelings, but those feelings were very rarely revealed in his voice. The only exception was when he spoke of Charlie. He almost never spoke of his son, but Sam knew the pain was still very real for Jack.

"Another nightmare?" She heard his deep sigh.

"I think I relived every crappy experience I've ever had. Every single one. I just can't get them out of my head. I've walked, worked out, but they're still there, waiting for me to close my eyes." The words tumbled out of him, telling her the details of his dream.

"I keep seeing you dead and Charlie…" Jack's voice cracked and trailed off.

Sam threw on the first clothes she could find and was at Jack's door in moments. She knocked quietly, not wanting to wake Daniel in the next room. "Jack, it's me. Let me in."

The door opened immediately and Sam had her arms around him before it closed behind her. Jack clung to her tightly for a moment before pulling away.

"You shouldn't be here," he told her.

Sam shook her head. "Why not? There's no one to see, except Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron and they already know we're involved. Even if they didn't, Jack, they would be the first to understand that you need someone with you after a nightmare like yours."

"Just hearing your voice helped. Telling you makes it go away some. I'm okay now."

Sam rested her hand on his cheek with a soft smile. "I'll always be here for you."

Jack looked steadily into her eyes, his own softening. "I know. I'm sorry I woke you."

"I'm not. Anytime you need me, I'll be here. Can you go back to sleep?"

Jack shook his head. "But you could. C'mon."

Jack settled into bed, pulling Sam with him. She wrapped her arms around him, as if to protect him from the demons of his sleep, as she had once held him to protect him from Antarctica's cold. Neither of them spoke nor slept, content to give and accept comfort from each other.

Back in dress uniforms, SG-1 waited in the conference room for the Isanen delegation. Negotiations were due to start in earnest this morning. Jack showed no signs of his sleepless night other than the uncharacteristic cup of coffee in his hand. He was usually a one cup for breakfast kind of guy. Daniel was the one who seemed to have a cup of coffee wherever he went. Jack and Teal'c had once counted twelve empty mugs in Daniel's lab in a twenty-four hour period. That had seemed excessive to them at the time, but Jack understood a little better today.

Medov entered the room, accompanied by Jalen Tosto, Teno Bay and Dell Shirav. The two groups greeted each other and were seated. Before Daniel could begin the talks, Tosto spoke.

"Still no Thor? Well, that could be a problem"

"How so?" Daniel asked, peering at him earnestly through his glasses. "We were not aware that the success of negotiations between our two peoples depended on Thor's presence."

"It was implied that Thor would be an active participant and that these negotiations would include Asgard involvement in the defense of the Isanen."

"We never implied that," Cameron told Jack. "All we said was that we would contact the Asgard and invite them to participate."

Tosto opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off by Medov. "Colonel Mitchell is correct, Tosto. They never promised Thor's involvement; only that they would contact him, which they have."

"Have they? He's not here and all we have in their word that they actually sent a message," Shirav told Medov.

Before anyone could respond, a blinding flash of light appeared at the end of the table. When it disappeared, Thor was sitting calmly beside Jack.

"Thor, buddy!" Jack greeted him enthusiastically. "Glad you could make it."

"O'Neill. Your message was delayed. I was helping to design our new ships and was out of touch for a brief time. I trust I am not too late."

"Your timing is perfect," Jack assured him and introduced the Isanen to him. With Tosto's and Shirav's suspicions allayed for the time being, the negotiations got underway with no further delay. By the time, Daniel summarized the day's work, Jack was on his fourth cup of coffee and more than ready to call it quits for now.

"So we are agreeing to provide the initial planetary defense satellites and the plans for building more to the Isanen in exchange for the plans and materials required to construct enough translation devices for each SG team currently active. The Asgard will continue to pursue a defense treaty with the Isanen similar to the one they have with Earth. Does that just about sum it up, gentlemen?" Daniel looked from Jack to Medov questioningly. They both nodded in response. "All right, then, we will reconvene tomorrow morning at nine to draw up the agreements to be formally approved by all governments."

Jack wandered through the house. It felt empty, oppressive, not at all like the lively, noisy place he was used to. Everywhere there was evidence of a family, his family. The computer was on in the study, the technical graphic of some alien doohickey revolving slowly on the screen. Charlie's school pictures lay on the kitchen counter next to an empty glass. There were magazines on the sofa, picture books on the coffee table. A handmade bow and quiver of arrows was propped in one corner, keeping company with the helmet from a child sized yellow radiation suit and a sliver Zippo lighter.

Jack continued through the house, making his way upstairs. He peeked in one room after another. Skaara was dead, killed by SG-1. Cassandra lay lifeless, consumed by the plague that took her planet, destroyed by the Goa'uld device implanted in her. The Nox boy had been killed by one of Apophis' Jaffa. More children, different cultures, different races, all dead, everywhere Jack looked. A baby, dead in the crib. Then - Charlie, with Jack's service weapon next to him. Jack reeled from each blow, legs finally too weak to carry him. He sank to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. All children, all that he had been in some way responsible for, all dead.

He made his way to the bench in the yard where his wife waited. She turned to look at him, smiling, welcoming him home. He expected to see Sarah. It was Sam. And he would have to tell her, tell Sam that all the children were dead, that it was because of him. He would have to see the joy in her die, killed by him just as surely as he had killed those children. He could not stand to see her unhappy, to see her cry. He could not stand to see the light in her eyes fade, to watch Sam leave him as Sarah had.

Jack sat up in bed, tears still streaming down his face. He buried his face in his hands and gave in to the sobs. He wept for all the children, but mostly for Charlie. And for the baby in the crib, the baby he knew instinctively was Sam's child. And his. The child that would never be born. Despair filled him. He couldn't take the risk. He couldn't trust himself not to screw up, hurt another child, hurt Sam. He knew in those moments weeping in the dark that Sam deserved more than a broken man, old and afraid. She deserved someone young, with no issues, no past, no deadly mistakes. She deserved a chance to be a mother. Jack's heart broke with love for her, with the knowledge that he had to give her up, let her go so she could find happiness. He knew he loved her, but he couldn't give her everything she deserved. He wanted so badly to pick up that phone, hear her voice, feel her arms around him. He knew that she would be there. He knew that she would tell him that she was happy; she didn't need children or anyone else, just him. He knew that she even believed that. He was afraid that one day she would look back, regret that decision, realize that she had wanted children, a normal family and that he had been the reason she didn't have it. He wanted more than regrets for her. He wanted everything for her and he couldn't give it to her. He had begun dreaming about having a child with Sam, a little girl with her big blue eyes, a boy with his dark hair. Now he was paralyzed with fear. What if he screwed up, caused Sam's child to be hurt? It would wound Sam so deeply. He couldn't bear for her to be hurt because of him. He refused to take the chance.

There in the dark Jack schooled himself as he had for eight long years, to show no emotion, to be just her commanding officer. He built a wall around his heart, a wall of despair and sacrifice. He started to become again the man who took a nuke to Abydos on a suicide mission. By the time the rest of the team was awake, Jack had dressed, eaten breakfast and left their wing for the briefing room.

Sam was surprised not to see Jack over breakfast, but she knew he was anxious to conclude the negotiations. He really didn't like being a diplomat. When Daniel left to join him, she, Teal'c and Cameron went to the lab. Sam had spoken briefly with Teno Bay who had confirmed her theory about having multiple translators in close proximity. She hoped that with the extended exposure of several days she could boost the energy output, using calibrations also provided by Bay, and the translator would work. Since neither she nor Teal'c nor Cameron was needed to help draw up the official agreements, they planned to spend all day in the lab.

The first time Jack saw Sam was late afternoon. He and Daniel had managed to hammer out a working agreement which had been transmitted to both Earth and the Isanen Homeworld for approval. There was nothing left to do but wait for the officials of both governments to approve or reject it.

Jack steeled himself as he entered the lab behind Daniel. Sam sent him a smile, eyes glowing with her pleasure in seeing him. He gave her a cursory glance, trying not to notice the hurt that sprang up in her eyes. He moved to stand beside Cameron on the other side of the room and began a conversation. Sam followed him with her eyes, a puzzled frown creasing her forehead. Daniel asked her about the tests she had run that day and she concentrated on answering.

As soon as he could that evening, Jack escaped to his room. Being around Sam was just too painful. Last night's nightmare had played in his mind all day and he was even more convinced that letting her go was the right decision. For her own sake. He just hadn't been prepared for how hard it was for him to actually do.

He waited until he was sure everyone else had gone to bed before cautiously opening his door. The four walls of his room were closing in on him and he figured if he walked the base for an hour or two, he might actually be tired enough to sleep without dreaming.

He was halfway across the common room when he saw Sam still sitting on the sofa. Her laptop was open beside her, but she wasn't working. She was just sitting, deep in thought, a troubled look on her face. Jack briefly entertained the idea of retreating back to his room or trying to sneak past her, but just then she spoke.

"Hi."

"Hi," he replied, not sure what else to say.

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"What?"

"What's going on?" she repeated, looking steadily at him. "Don't tell me 'nothing', either. I know you and something isn't right."

Jack didn't speak for a moment, trying to decide what to say. When he didn't speak, Sam sighed.

"You've been avoiding me all day. I'd like to know why."

Jack took a deep breath. "This just isn't working for me."

"This what? Being a diplomat? Working with SG-1 again? Us?" Sam kept her voice steady with an effort. She could usually read Jack like a book, having spent eight years attuned to his every mood and expression, but that ability failed her tonight. This was a Jack she didn't know, this hard, cold man in front of her, and she felt completely out of her depth.

"Look, I'm no good at relationships. I need to get out. This is over." Jack looked everywhere except at Sam.

She looked at him sadly. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why now? Why is it over? Don't, don't tell me you don't love me. I know that you do. You know I love you. So why?"

"It's over, Sam. That's all." Unable to bear any more, Jack turned and went back to his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. He slumped against the door, hating himself for causing the pain he had seen in her eyes, for not being able to explain better.

Sam felt a sob well up in her throat. Knowing that if she gave in to it she would break down completely, she hastily gathered her laptop and retreated to her room. She paused before Jack's door and impulsively stepped to it and knocked. She knew he was just on the other side and she knew he wouldn't answer.

"I know you can hear me, so just listen. This is important. You are the great love of my lifetime, but you are also my friend. I know something's wrong. I don't know what, but I am always here for you, no matter what. If – when – you need me, just call." Her voice cracked on the last word and she fled to her room.

Jack could not stop the tears that welled up in his eyes as his heart shattered into pieces. In her room, Sam sobbed, heartbroken and desolate.

Sam turned to the monitor in front of her. She was alone in the lab. Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron had gone to the commissary a while ago. Hunger was only part of the reason. After her conversation with Jack, she had lain awake the rest of the night. A combination of heartache, fatigue and coffee had made her very unpleasant to be around.

Teal'c paused in the doorway. "Colonel Carter, may I come in?"

"Sure, Teal'c." Sam tried to smile at him, but knew it didn't fool him. Nothing ever got past Teal'c. "I'm sorry I've been so mean this morning. I promise I'll lay of the coffee for the rest of the day."

"What is wrong?"

Sam sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Has something occurred between you and O'Neill?"

Sam turned her head to hide the tears that filled her eyes, knowing that Teal'c saw them anyway.

"Can it not be put right?"

"You'd have to ask the General."

"That is Daniel's task. Is there any way I can help you?"

Sam's smile was small and sad, but real. To have won the respect and caring of this man was no small comfort. "Thanks, Teal'c. You just did."

Inclining his head, he left her. At least, he thought, she knew she was not alone.

She had been working for a while when a blinding light flashed behind her and disappeared, leaving Thor behind.

"Thor, hi," Sam greeted him. "I didn't expect to see you."

"Colonel Carter, as you requested, I have studied the device and your analysis. I monitored some strange energy readings from the translation device. It seems to mimic certain brain wave patterns of humans."

"What patterns?"

"They appear to be very similar to those produced when a human is in the REM cycle of sleep."

"REM? So these target the unconscious mind?"

"Not necessarily target. The Isanen physiology is slightly different from yours, including their brain waves. Even a small difference could produce unanticipated effects. Under what conditions did the translator work for you?"

"It was late in the day. We had spent most of the afternoon trying different scenarios to get the translator to work. We were all speaking different languages. We were actually ready to quit for the day. We'd been up most of the night before and we were all really tired." Sam's eyes widened. "We were all really tired. Our thought processes were slowing down from exhaustion. Somehow we must have accessed the right frequency or energy pattern. Just by accident, by being so tired."

Thor nodded. "And that is why you could not duplicate the experiment. You never again tried when you were in that state of exhaustion."

"So all I need to do is isolate that energy pattern and adjust it to match a normal human waking pattern."

Thor inclined his head. "I believe you may be right,"

Suddenly Sam thought of something. "Could these affect human REM sleep? General O'Neill has been having nightmares, something that normally doesn't happen. Could that be a side effect of the translator?"

"I do not know. I would not think so, but O'Neill does have the Ancient gene that most of your people do not. It is possible."

Sam smiled at the little gray man. "Thanks, Thor. I don't suppose you have a sample of the energy reading you took that I could use as a template?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. I downloaded it into your base computer when I transported to the surface."

Daniel finally cornered Jack in his quarters late in the afternoon. Jack had avoided the rest of SG-1 all day, choosing to spend the day accompanying Colonel Riley as he escorted the Isanen on a tour of the Alpha Site. There was no one else in their wing, a fact of which Jack had assured himself before shutting himself in his quarters. His only mistake, he told himself, was opening the door when Daniel knocked.

Daniel regarded him seriously, brows furrowed, as Jack closed the door and turned to him. "Have a seat. Sorry I can't offer you a beer."

Daniel continued to study him silently.

"Daniel," Jack said warningly, his patience already stretched thin.

"What's going on?" Daniel finally asked.

"Just waiting to hear from Earth about this treaty, Daniel, like we've been doing all day." Jack knew that was not what Daniel was talking about. He had known that sooner or later his friends would notice the difference in him and confront him about it. Sooner had won.

"That's not what I meant. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." Jack's face remained impassive in spite of the effort it cost him.

"No, something is definitely going on. And it involves Sam. I know it's none of my business, but what happened? You guys fight?"

"You're right. It is none of your business. Carter send you?"

"Of course not. It's just - something is wrong with both of you. You've spent all day avoiding us and Sam's busy biting everyone's heads off. Can't find you and can't pry her out of the lab. Both of you say nothing is wrong. Well, I don't buy that."

"I don't have to explain myself, Daniel." Jack jerked the door open, staring stonily at the younger man.

"Jack – " Daniel began only to have Jack cut him off.

"Daniel!"

Throwing up his hands in frustration, Daniel stalked past Jack, shaking his head. He was still muttering to himself when he ran into Teal'c in the hall leading from the lab.

"You were also unsuccessful?" Teal'c asked.

"He doesn't have to 'explain himself', he says. What did Sam say?"

"She recommended that I ask O'Neill. She was crying."

"Everything was fine two days ago. Then we wake up yesterday and Jack's withdrawing from us all. It reminds me of the Jack I first met, before we went to Abydos the first time. What could have happened?"

"I do not know. I was not affected, nor were you or Colonel Mitchell."

"Right. I'm going to talk to Sam."

Daniel knocked cautiously on the open door of the lab, Teal'c behind him. If Sam was still crying, Daniel didn't want to come upon her unaware. Sam called out immediately for them to enter, intent on the energy wave she was analyzing. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at Daniel as they entered.

"Find something?" Daniel asked.

"Thor monitored some interesting energy waves from the device. Evidently the device mimics brain waves similar to REM sleep patterns. That's why it worked once – we were all very tired, had been up most of the night before, remember? At that time, our brain waves matched the ones the device is calibrated to access in order to translate languages."

"Are you able to recalibrate the device?" Teal'c asked.

"I think so. Thor had a record of the exact pattern. I just need to adjust it to our physiology."

"Of course! After several thousand years, the Isanen's brain waves must be just different enough from ours that it didn't work until we accidentally stumbled onto the right pattern." Daniel was intrigued. "It could also be their way of life – studying and learning constantly – that changed their brain patterns."

Sam nodded. "Either way, I think I've got this one adjusted. Teal'c, say something."

"Jaffa, we must turn from the ways of our fathers and learn to govern ourselves. We are no longer slaves to false gods."

"Not in English, Teal'c."

"That was not English, Colonel Carter." Teal'c smiled as realization dawned on her face.

Sam looked at Daniel. "What did you hear?"

"English. Try this – it is not for one man to determine the fate of many, but for each to determine his own fate." Daniel looked hopefully at Sam and Teal'c.

"English," they responded. Sam added, "What language were you speaking?"

"Russian," Daniel said triumphantly. "Sam, you did it!"

"Thanks to Thor. Looks like missions just got easier for SG teams." Sam leaned back from the table, the glow of accomplishment quickly fading to be replaced with fatigue and heartache. "Thanks, guys. I think I'm going to take a break, maybe go for a walk outside."

"Wait," Daniel stopped her. "We – uh, we wanted to talk to you."

Sam looked at him, sadness in her expression. "I really don't know any more than you do, Daniel. You'll have to talk to the General." She left, footsteps receding quickly down the hall away from their wing of the base.

Daniel looked at Teal'c. "I don't know what to do. Sam tells us to talk to Jack and Jack won't talk to anyone. It's like he's closed himself away." Daniel's voice trailed off, his forehead knotted in thought.

"What is it, Daniel Jackson?"

"Sam said the translator mimics REM brain waves. What if it's affected Jack, changed him? We know he has the Ancient gene. What if it affects his brain patterns differently than the rest of us?"

"Would that not cease now that Colonel Carter has recalibrated the device?"

"Let's hope so. Maybe by later, tomorrow at the latest, everything – everyone – will be back to normal."

But Daniel's hope proved fruitless. The President responded the next day, agreeing to the proposed treaty. The Isanen government was proving more reluctant. Medov had confided that the Council tended to debate each point extensively, making it highly unlikely that a decision would be reached quickly. The Isanen delegates, accustomed to this, had availed themselves of the facilities at their disposal and were diligently learning everything they could about the Stargate program, the Alpha Site and were pursuing further negotiations with Thor. Finally Teal'c had pressed Tosto into saying that they expected a reply within the week.

Sam had retreated to the lab. She continued to fine-tune the translator with help from Thor and Teno Bay. When she wasn't working on that, she continued her book on wormhole theory. She tried to stay busy with anything she could so she didn't think about Jack. She had no intention of letting him go, but she wasn't sure what had happened to drive him away from her. She had tried talking to him again the night before to no avail. He had simply left the common room, leaving the wing assigned to them and not returning until long after the rest of SG-1 had gone to bed. She had had no opportunity to talk to him again. So she spent the day busy, all the while trying to find a way to talk to him, to get him to talk to her, to find out what was wrong and to fix it.

Jack had walked the base almost all night, afraid to sleep, afraid of what he might dream. When he finally fell into bed, he slept dreamlessly. And late. Everyone else had already gone when he opened the door to his room. The common room echoed empty and lonely around him. As much as he longed to find Sam, to see her, to sit and watch her work, he didn't. Jack still believed that Sam deserved so much more than he could give her. He had realized as he paced the perimeter of the Alpha Site around 02:00 that he was acting out of fear. It embarrassed him to admit it. He loathed himself for doubting. The one thing he was completely sure of was that he would do nothing to hurt her. He knew she was hurt now, but he figured she'd get over him, move on, find a nice guy, have kids, a normal life. She could have it all. He just had to get out of her way. He thought of Charlie, knowing he could never go through anything like that again, knowing he could never take the chance that Sam would have to go through it. He simply didn't trust himself not to screw up that badly again.

Jack managed to avoid Teal'c, Daniel and Cameron most of the day. Not too hard, as Teal'c and Cameron were taking advantage of the gym and training facilities the Alpha Site offered. Any other time Jack would have really enjoyed watching the two of them box, as Cameron had yet to learn the subtleties of the sport with Teal'c. Daniel, eager to learn more of the Isanen culture, was with Medov, who was eager to share with the archeologist. Having dodged all of them successfully, Jack retreated to his room late in the afternoon, thinking that he would just skip dinner and try to sleep. In his haste and fatigue, he didn't close the door securely behind him.

Medov left Daniel to get ready for the traditional formal dinner that the Isanens observed even off world. Food, perhaps because it was a precious commodity to them, was not something they took lightly and dinners were usually three hour affairs, not including their elaborate preparations. Having nothing better to do, Daniel wandered back to SG-1's wing and his room. He glanced at Jack's door as he passed. That door was always closed now, Jack's silent demand for distance from all of them. Daniel paused, noticing that at the moment the door was slightly open.

Inside he could see the back of Jack's head as he bent over something in his hand. Daniel watched for a moment, unsure if he should keep going or try once more to talk to his friend. As he debated, Jack's shoulders sagged. His decision made, Daniel slipped inside and closed the door quietly.

"Hey," he said.

"Daniel." Jack straightened, closing his hand around the object he held as he turned his head toward the younger man. The effects of his sleepless nights showed on his face. He was too tired to fight Daniel; in any case, he wanted to talk to someone. His own thoughts were driving him nuts and he just wanted a friend.

"You okay?" Daniel braced himself for a sarcastic, even hostile, reply.

"Sure. You?" Jack's voice was carefully emotionless.

"Fine. We're all fine." Daniel couldn't think of anything else to say. Silence fell in the room. Soon Jack began toying with the small white box in his hand, turning it over and over.

"What's that?" Daniel finally asked.

With a sigh, Jack opened the box and stared at what it contained. He snapped it shut and handed it to the younger man. Daniel held it closed for a moment before opening it to reveal a ring. A brilliant diamond solitaire winked at him, flanked on each side by sapphires the color of Sam's eyes. Daniel looked from the ring to Jack, who was staring at his empty hands. "For Sam."

"It reminded me of her the first time I saw it. I've been waiting for the perfect time to ask her to - ," Jack swallowed hard. "Guess it's a good thing the perfect time never came"

"Why?" Since it seemed that Jack wasn't going to throw him out bodily, Daniel moved to sit in the room's other chair. He held the ring box out to Jack, who took it and began turning it over in his hands again.

"She deserves better," Jack finally replied.

"Better how?"

Jack scowled at him. "In every way, Daniel. Don't be stupid. I'm old, bad knees; I have issues. Sam deserves someone – whole. Someone who can give her a normal life. You know."

"No, Jack, I don't know. What's a normal life?"

"House, two cars in the garage, safe job, kids," Jack's voice caught, but he steadied it and went on. "Nice, normal life. The American dream."

"Is that what Sam wants?"

"It's what everyone wants."

"Not me. Not Teal'c. Not everyone, Jack."

"Have you ever seen her around kids? She loves 'em. Her brother's kids – Sam's just great with them. She'd be a great mother. She deserves that."

"What about you? Don't you deserve the chance to be a great father? Again. Jack, if this is about Charlie – have you talked to Sam about him?"

"It's not about Charlie!" At Daniel's skeptical look, Jack scowled again. "Okay, it is, but not just Charlie."

"What else then?"

"Do you realize how many children I've killed?"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel was truly confused. As far as he knew, Jack had not ever willingly hurt a child. In fact, of all of them, Jack was the most likely to go out of his way to help a child. It was common but unspoken knowledge for all members of SG-1 that when it came to children, Jack was a huge pushover. Cassie had been taking shameless advantage of that fact for years and still did, even though she was no longer a child.

"Skaara is dead, because of me. Cassandra – I was willing to sacrifice her. That boy on the Nox planet. Charlie. I can go on, Daniel. How many more on how many planets are dead because of me? I won't do that to Sam." Jack's eyes burned in his white face. Daniel was taken aback at his vehemence.

"Skaara wasn't Skaara any more, Jack, he was a Goa'uld. And he was about to kill me. Cassie didn't die. I don't think the Nox can die. Any others - you are not responsible for any of their deaths, Jack. No more than the rest of us. If we are, if children did die because of us, then we are all to blame, no more and no less than you."

"Charlie died because of me."

Daniel paused, choosing his words carefully. He knew, as much as he could, how much guilt Jack still carried over his son's death. He had even long ago read the official report of the Air Force inquiry into it but he also knew that being absolved of negligence by his superior officers didn't mean a damn to Jack.

"Jack, Charlie died because he was curious. He was looking around in your things. Your gun was secured, but he found it anyway. And like hundreds of other kids, he couldn't resist playing with it. It was a terrible tragedy. I'll never think different. But you can't think that it would happen again. I know that you would never let it."

"I won't take a chance. Do you know what it would do to Sam to have a child and then lose him? It would kill her, just like it killed me. I won't do that to her." Jack felt the sting of tears and dropped his head to hide his eyes. He turned the small box over and over in his hands.

"Jack, have you talked to Sam about this? I mean, have you two talked about having children?"

Jack shook his head. "We haven't even talked about getting married."

"But you've thought about it. How long ago did you buy that ring?"

Jack opened the box, once again envisioning the diamond on Sam's finger. "Couple of weeks. I had to find the perfect one."

"How long ago did you decide to ask her to marry you?"

"Before I went to DC. I figured I'd give it some time, look for a ring, you know. Do things right." He snapped the box closed, dejection in every line of his body.

"Okay, you got the girl, bought a ring. Then started thinking about kids."

Jack nodded. "I thought I was ready to be a father again. Sam's kids. I was looking forward to it. I mean, I know I'm old, but – kids with Sam. I can't think of anything I would love more. Except Sam."

"Wait a minute. I'm confused. You were looking forward to having kids with Sam? What happened?"

Jack sighed. "That's the really weird part. I had this dream, a nightmare really. I was in my house and there was stuff everywhere. Kid stuff, I mean. Charlie's school pictures, cookie crumbs, little kid books, that kind of stuff. So I was walking through this house and I went upstairs and everywhere, every room, there were kids, Charlie, Skaara, Cassie, the Nox, a baby, just all kinds of kids everywhere. Dozens of them. They were all dead. Every single one of them was dead and it was all because of me. I just couldn't take it and I was crying. Then I had to go outside and tell my wife. She was sitting on that bench in the yard where Sarah was when…. But it wasn't Sarah. It was Sam. That's when I woke up. And I knew that I couldn't do that to her, couldn't cause her that kind of pain. She's better off without me." Jack's voice had gotten louder as he spoke until he was yelling. He seemed to realize it and lowered his voice as he repeated, "She's better off without me."

"Have you talked to anyone about the Isanen translator in the last day or so?"

Jack looked at Daniel, clearly confused. What did the translator have to do with their conversation? "No."

"Sam, well Thor, really, figured out that it uses a brain wave pattern very similar to a human's brain wave during REM sleep. The Isanen physiology is slightly different than ours. The one time it worked for us, we were all nearly exhausted. We must have accessed the correct wave pattern on accident. Sam's recalibrated it to use a normal human waking brain wave. It's possible, at least according to Thor and Sam, that the translator was affecting your sleep patterns. After hearing about your nightmare, I'm inclined to agree with them."

"Any of you had nightmares?" Jack cursed when Daniel shook his head. "It's that damn Ancient gene, isn't it?"

"Maybe. Did you have any nightmares last night?"

"No, but that could be because I walked myself into exhaustion before I fell asleep."

"I think it's because Sam fixed that thing yesterday afternoon."

"Well, that's great, Daniel, but it doesn't change anything. I still won't take a chance on hurting Sam like that. I can't. She'll be okay; she'll move on, find someone, have a normal life."

Daniel shook his head. "Do you really believe that?"

"I have to. She deserves more than I can give her. I'm not good for children, Daniel, they tend to get dead around me. You think I'll ask Sam to take that chance, you're out of your freakin' mind."

Jack paced to the other side of the room, tucking the ring away beside the box holding the matching wedding bands he hadn't been able to resist buying. He didn't turn around. "I won't ask her to choose between me and having kids."

Daniel stood up. "I know. But have you thought that maybe she's already made that choice? She was engaged to Pete. A nice, normal guy with a nice, normal job who bought her a house and planned to have kids with her. A guy who was all ready to give her everything you think you'd be denying her. That American dream. She walked away from it, all of it, because she loves you more than she wanted that life."

Daniel waited for a response. When he didn't get one, he walked to the door and paused with his hand on the knob. "Think about it, Jack. Then talk to her."

Jack heard the door close behind his friend. Could Daniel be right? Had Sam already decided that she would rather have him than children? He spent the rest of the evening, mind whirling, trying to find the answers.

Jack was pacing the common room the next morning when the other members of SG-1 began to appear. He had been up late the night before but, somewhat reassured by Daniel's revelation about the translator, he had gone to bed and slept without dreaming. He had made some decisions in the night. He knew he was driving away those closest to him in his effort to let Sam go. While avoiding them all, he had realized how much he needed his friends, how much he cared about all of them. Despite his best efforts, he knew that he could never be again the cold, uncaring man he had been before his years in the SGC. He didn't want to be that man. What had saved him once before could save him again – Sam and Daniel and Teal'c. He had been an ass and he needed to apologize. Then maybe he could talk to Sam, explain why he had to let her go. And he could figure out how to live the rest of his life without her.

He waited until they were all there, then met all their eyes in turn, lingering briefly on Sam's.

"Look, guys, I know I've been a complete jerk the last few days. Daniel thinks it's a side effect of the translator. Seems it's been messing with my sleep. I just want to say I'm really sorry."

They were all quick to reassure him. Sam was the only one who kept her distance, but she smiled at him as they headed to breakfast as a group again.

It was early in the afternoon when Sam sought out Daniel. She managed to catch up to him in one of the halls leading to the physical training facility.

"Daniel, wait," she called, hurrying to catch up. "I need to talk to you."

"I really can't say anything, Sam. It needs to come from Jack," he told her.

She pinned him with a stare. "Teno Bay said Medov was looking for you. I think they've heard from their government."

Daniel cringed. "Sorry. I just thought…never mind. I'll go find Medov."

Daniel found the Isanen diplomat in the briefing room with Teno Bay and Jack.

"Sam said you needed me?"

"Yes," Medov replied. "My government has approved our treaty. They wish to know how soon arrangements can be made to carry it out. We are hearing of more encroachments of the Ori and wish to install planetary defenses as soon as possible. We are, of course, ready to hand over the first supply of translation devices at your convenience."

"Excellent," said Jack, rubbing his hands together.

"How soon could we have the defense satellites to the Isanen home world?" Daniel asked him.

"The first shipment of components was already being shipped to the SGC when we left. We could have them here within two days. And the techs to assemble and launch them," Jack replied. "Say, the end of the week?"

Medov nodded. "That is quite acceptable. Teno, please inform the Council."

The younger diplomat made a slight bow and left the room. Jack looked at Daniel. "Make whatever arrangements with Medov, will you? I need to talk to someone."

Daniel nodded. "Try the lab."

"I meant Thor." Jack breezed out of the room. Damn Daniel for being able to read his mind anyway. He really wanted to talk to Sam, but he needed to talk to Thor, too. He made his way back to SG-1's wing before contacting the Asgard.

"O'Neill," Thor greeted. "Is all well?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. And Sam. I just wanted to thank you for helping her figure out the brain wave thing."

"You are no longer having nightmares?"

"Not since she fixed it. And if I've been a jerk to you the last couple of days, I'm sorry."

"Apologies are unnecessary. The effects of sleep disturbances in humans are well documented. I am glad you are not affected any longer."

"Yeah, well, thanks."

"Colonel Carter is very special, is she not?"

Jack gave him a suspicious look, but Thor only blinked innocently at him. "Yeah, she is."

"I am pleased that you and she are together. It is a good match. And overdue."

"Well, we're not exactly together any more. I kinda ended it."

"Was that wise?"

"I think it's best for her. She deserves someone better."

"You are the future of the human race. I have also observed that she cares most deeply for you. I think there is no one better."

"She deserves someone who isn't afraid to have kids. I tend to screw up badly and kids die. I won't do that to her. Or to another kid."

"You have nothing to fear. Your son's death was not your fault."

"It was my gun."

"O'Neill, you must forgive yourself. I believe that you and Colonel Carter are meant to be together. Do you not think that she would rather have you than all the children on your planet?"

"I can't believe I'm getting relationship advice from a little gray man," Jack muttered to himself.

"I heard that," Thor informed him, blinking owlishly. "You must speak with Colonel Carter."

With that, Thor disappeared in the flash of an Asgard beam. Jack stared at the spot where he had been and shook his head. "Thanks, buddy."

Knowing that Thor and Daniel were both right, Jack headed to the lab. The only person he really wanted to see was Sam anyway. He knocked on the open door and at her call, took a deep breath and strolled in. "Hi."

She looked up, surprise on her face. "Hi."

"Daniel told me you figured out the translator."

Sam shook her head, smiling. "Thor found the wave pattern it was attuned to. Once I had that, it was pretty easy."

"Yeah, well, he thinks you're pretty special."

Sam was taken aback. "He does?"

"Told me so just now."

A silence fell between them. Jack wasn't sure how to say what he really wanted. He knew Sam deserved more than the general apology that he had given that morning. Sam wasn't sure why he had come. She hoped he wanted to tell her he was mistaken about ending their relationship, but she wasn't sure how to broach the topic. She turned to the schematics on the computer in front of her, staring unseeing at the screen.

"Whatcha working on?" Jack asked, moving to stand behind her.

"I was thinking that maybe the translator, its programming, really, could be used in software. It could allow us to decrypt websites and documents written in other languages in a fraction of the time it takes now if we can access and adapt its program." Sam spoke quickly, more affected by Jack standing so close than she expected.

"Sounds like a job for the sci-geeks at Area 51. Sorry, don't mean that you're a geek. I mean, you are, but you're more like a cool geek." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Want to come for a walk? Before I choke on my foot."

Sam smiled at him, laughter lurking in her eyes. "Sure. It'll just take a minute to close up here."

"Take all the time you need."

They made their way out of the Alpha Site facility and started down a path that led into the surrounding woods. They talked, but not about what was uppermost in their thoughts. Jack gave Sam the details of the treaty with the Isanen, asked who she would recommend to head up the team of technicians that Earth would be sending to the Isanen home world. She thought for a time before naming the woman Jack also thought would be the best for the job. Sam gave him specifics of the translator and the adjustments she had made to adapt it for human use, suggesting that it be tested and monitored in a lab for a few months before being issued to SG teams. He agreed. Eventually they fell silent. They found themselves on the shore of a small lake, complete with a convenient downed tree that made a perfect place to sit and contemplate the water. Jack wasn't sure how to start, but he knew that he had to be the one to break the silence.

"About what I said this morning, I meant it. I know I was a complete jerk to everyone, but mostly to you. I really am sorry. I guess when they say we hurt the ones we love, they really mean it."

"What happened? One day you were fine, the next you wanted nothing to do with any of us."

Jack stared at the distant shore. "I had another nightmare, worse than the others. I was walking through my house and there was family stuff, kid stuff everywhere. Charlie's school pictures, cookie crumbs all over the kitchen, little kid books, that kind of stuff. But when I went upstairs, the kids were all dead. Skaara, Cassie, that Nox boy, a baby in a crib, kids from dozens of planets and they were all dead because of me. I had to go find my wife, tell her. She was outside on the bench where Sarah was when Charlie…. Only it wasn't Sarah; it was you. I woke up crying. I knew that I could never do that to you. You deserve a lot better."

The horrible images of his dream and the raw pain in his voice had caused Sam's eyes to fill with tears as he spoke. They spilled down her cheeks as she replied in a broken voice, "What a terrible dream!" She wanted so badly to wrap her arms around him, but wasn't sure if he would let her.

"So you see, it's best if we're – not together. You should have the chance to be happy, be a mother, have a life." Jack schooled himself not to touch her. No one had ever cried for him and it was all he could do not to pull her to him. He blinked to hide the tears that threatened.

"I have a life. One I like very much. One that makes me happy. I don't understand why it's best for us to be apart. And about deserving better, I don't think there is any such thing, Jack. Not better than you and me."

"Sam, don't you want kids one day? I don't know if that's something I can do again. Charlie died because I screwed up. I can't trust myself not to screw up again. I won't take the chance of you having to go through anything like that. I won't take the chance that one day you'll wake up and regret that you didn't have kids because of me. You deserve better."

Sam hesitantly laid her hand on his arm. "I haven't thought much about having kids but I decided a while ago that I wouldn't have any - unless you were the father. That's one of the reasons I couldn't marry Pete. I didn't know anymore how you felt about me, but I knew how I felt. I realized that I would rather have nothing more than your friendship than Pete's love and Pete's children."

Jack laid his hand over hers where it rested on his arm. "Sam –" his voice trailed off.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is you are more important to me than anyone. More important than SG-1, than my brother, than any children I may be able to have with anyone else. If I want to play with kids, I have a niece and nephew." She moved to kneel in front of him, looking up into his face, seeing the tears in his chocolate eyes. "You love children more than any man I've ever met. I know you would never willingly allow a child to be hurt. Jack, I believe in you. Trust yourself. Trust me. I know what I want."

As she spoke, Jack's eyes had overflowed and Sam gently wiped the tears from his face. Jack had never loved her more than he did at that moment. Without thinking, he stood and pulled her to him, burying his face in her neck as he cried, finally, for Charlie. For Skaara and the children he hadn't been able to save over the years. Sam held him until he had no more tears. He realized that he had soaked her shoulder and then realized that his was wet as well, with the tears she had cried for him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, not raising his head.

"For what?"

"I've never done this before. It's a little awkward."

"You've never cried about Charlie? Oh, Jack. How did you keep it all inside?"

"I did cry some, in the beginning. Mostly I was angry. Then I just buried it and tried to never think about it. It was easier that way."

"Hiding."

Jack raised his head to look into her eyes, seeing her love for him shining there, knowing his own feelings were mirrored in his face. "I love you, Sam. Are you sure you want to take a chance with me?"

"More than I've ever wanted anything. I love you, too."

Jack held her gaze as he lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss was tentative at first, then more sure as she responded warmly. Jack pulled her close as he explored her mouth, letting her explore his. When he finally broke their kiss, he was panting slightly. He raised his head and surveyed the lakeshore. Finding what he was looking for, he took her hand and led her away from the shore and the trail they had used. He ushered her into a grove of evergreens and gave her a mischievous smile.

"There's no privacy on base. I want you all to myself for a while. What do you think?"

"You have the best ideas," she told him, returning his smile as she lowered herself to the ground.

Jack settled next to her, feeling her pull him close. She murmured words of love in his ear, kissing him lightly on his jaw. He had thought that he had to give her up. He felt a sense of freedom. He had tried to let Sam go rather than force her to choose between him and motherhood, only to find that she had already chosen him. He overflowed with love for her. He knew even though she hadn't said so that she would still like to have kids one day and he found himself beginning to believe again that it was possible. They lay cuddled together until a slight breeze made Sam shiver and Jack realized that the sun was much lower in the sky.

"Sam, honey, I think we need to head back. If we don't turn up soon, Daniel'll have a search party out."

"Wouldn't that be interesting? Having Daniel turn up right about now." Sam kissed him lingeringly before standing.

They made their way back to the lake and the trail they had followed earlier. Sam paused to look at the lake behind them. "This really is just about perfect, isn't it? It reminds me of your cabin."

Perfect, Jack thought. "Want to go fishing when we get home?"

A few days later, Sam sat on the dock behind Jack's cabin. The late afternoon sun tangled in her blond hair and her fishing pole lay forgotten beside her. Jack, coming up quietly behind her, carefully removed a small white box from his pocket. He still didn't know exactly what to say, but he had waited long enough for this moment, for this question. He lowered himself to sit behind her, pulling her back against his chest as his arms went around her. Sam turned her head to brush a light kiss along his jaw.

"This is just perfect," she told him with a sigh, relaxing against him.

"Perfect," he agreed. He slipped the white box into her hand, holding his own hand over hers. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment for a long time. Look, I screw up a lot and I'm not as smart as you and you really do deserve better. But there is no one who will ever love you more than I do and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, Sam?"

Sam turned slightly in his arms to see his face. She had not expected, had barely dared to hope, that one day he would ask her this question. Blue eyes met brown as she read his feelings there. A slow smile curved her lips as she whispered, "Yes!" An answering smile tilted his lips as he touched them to hers. Suddenly he became conscious of the box still held between their clasped hands.

"Don't you want to see your ring?"

"Actually I want to kiss you," she told him, suiting action to words.

"C'mon, Sam, I've been picturing this ring on your finger ever since I first saw it," Jack told her when she pulled back from their kiss.

"Really?" Curious, she turned to the box sandwiched between their hands. Slowly she opened it, the diamond within sparkling up at her. Sam caught her breath. "Jack, that is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen."

Jack nodded. "That works. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Are you going to put it on or did you want to carry it around for a couple of weeks?"

Sam groaned and ducked her head. "I wish you had talked me out of that. I was counting on it. I never meant for things to get that serious with Pete. I was just – stupid."

Jack kissed the top of her head. "You have no idea how much I wanted to talk you out of it. But you seemed happy. So, whatcha going to do with this one, wear it or carry it?"

Sam shook her head slowly. "I can't put it on." She sent him a mischievous smile. "That's your job. "

Jack released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in a relieved sigh. He took the ring from its box and slid it onto the hand Sam was holding out for him. It looked even better on her hand than Jack had imagined. Together they studied it for a moment, a sense of rightness filling them both as the diamond sparkled in the sun.

"Fair warning, Jack, "Sam told him quietly. "I'm never taking this ring off."

Jack tightened his hold on the hand he still held in his. A tumult of feelings rushed through him so quickly that he could hardly identify them. Love, trust, triumph, happiness and a sudden possessiveness had him pulling Sam closer as he fought the urge to shout to the world, or at least the listening trees, that she was his. Sam turned in his arms to face him completely. They moved simultaneously to kiss each other and met in a passionate duel of tongues and mouths. Gradually the kiss gentled, Sam's hands moving to trace Jack's neck and jaw, to cup his head and slide seductively through his cropped hair. Jack ran his hands down her back, shoulders to hips, sometimes barely touching her, sometimes massaging tenderly. Sam moaned slightly as he reached her lower back and began rubbing the tight muscles there. She leaned into him, trailing kisses over his neck, nibbling his ear lobe, his jaw, wherever she could reach without moving away from the hand that was working such magic on her muscles.

Jack captured Sam's lips in a passionate kiss, only breaking it as rain began splattering gently on the dock. He turned his head slightly to kiss her cheek. Her left hand came up to rest against his jaw, the diamond shining even in the damp gloom. The sight of his ring on her finger gave Jack a jolt of happiness.

"Love you," he murmured huskily.

"You, too," she replied, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his neck.

"We're getting wet," he told her as the rain increased.

"It's called rain, sir. I have no idea when it started," she replied teasingly. But she suddenly realized that it was cold and she couldn't repress the shiver that realization caused.

"That's it. Inside," he commanded. "Can't have you catching a cold." He reluctantly moved her away from him.

"People don't catch colds just from getting rained on," she told him with a laugh as they gathered their fishing gear and made their way to the cabin.

Later, dry and warm in front of the flames dancing merrily in the fireplace, Sam leaned into Jack's embrace with a contented sigh. "This really is just perfect."

Jack smiled to himself in agreement and tightened his arm around her.


End file.
